choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Jadelady/Pay Once or Pay Twice
This is just a draft/continuation of StoryGirl83's blog but to get it prepared to put on a regular page. I think I've incorporated everyone's comments from her blog, but if I missed something, feel free to comment. Once the page is up, it will be available to be edited as normal. The thumb tack template is: The general rules for premium purchases are: * Premium Outfits and Hairstyles: Once purchased, the player may continued to use and reuse premium outfits and hairstyles. However, * Male vs Female Outfits: In gender of choice books and series, purchases made for one gender usually do not transfer over if the player replays with the other gender. Also, in books and series where love interests are gender customizable, purchasing an outfit for one gender will not transfer over to the same love interest if you change his/her gender on a replay. * Premium Scenes: Once purchased, the player may play and replay premium scenes without needing to purchase again. However, * Premium Scenes are "Pay per Love Interest": If your character is not in a committed (engaged to be married) relationship with a Love Interest (which generally happens at the end of Book 2 or the beginning of Book 3), the player pays per love interest. Exceptions to these rules are listed with the series/books below. If there is nothing listed, the series/book has not been "tested". Editors are welcome to add their observations to the list. Series and Books: * The Freshman, Book 1 through Book 4; The Sophomore, Book 1 and Book 2; The Junior, Book 1; The Senior ** Pay per Love Interest ** For example, The Sophomore Book 1, Chapter 1: Spending time with your loved one or Zack to raise their confidence must be purchased again if you play with a different loved one or Zack. ** In The Senior, purchasing scenes with one Love Interest (e.g. Chris) must be repurchased with another Love Interest (e.g. Zig) * The Crown and The Flame, Book 1 * The Crown and the Flame, Book 2 * The Crown and the Flame, Book 3 ** Chapter 16: Celebrating your victory with your future spouse must be bought again if played with a different future spouse. * Most Wanted, Book 1 * Rules of Engagement, Book 1 ** Pay per Love Interest * Rules of Engagement, Book 2 * Rules of Engagement, Book 3 ** Chapter 8: if you change Main Character's fiance, the premium scene to join his bachelor party is pay once. * Endless Summer, Book 1 ** Chapter 11: Buying the adventurers outfit only has to be done once regardless of gender. ** Files/dossiers may need to be purchased more than once if you purchase one that is also later in a group of files. * Endless Summer, Book 2 * Endless Summer, Book 3 *LoveHacks, Book 1 and Book 2 ** Pay per Love Interest * The Haunting of Braidwood Manor * The Royal Romance, Book 1 and Book 2 ** Pay per Love Interest * The Royal Romance, Book 3 ** Premium scenes with one fiancé/fiancée transfers to an alternate fiancé/fiancée, except for Chapter 1, Chapter 8, Chapter 21, Chapter 22, and for engagement photos. If Liam's engagement photos were purchased in Book 2, you would have to pay for Drake/Maxwell/Hana in Book 3; if you "carried over" the choices from Book 2 (with Liam as your fiance) and then changed fiance/e in the set-up for Book 3, the achievement/dialogue with Ana de Luca unlocks as if you have the engagement photos (even if you do not purchase them with a new fiance/e). ** Chapter 16: last "fling" with past love interest is pay per love interest. For example, if Liam is your fiance and you purchased a fling with Drake, reversing it and having Drake as your fiance does not unlock a fling with Liam for free. ** Chapter 18: premium wedding outfit for your fiance/e is "pay once". That is, if you purchase the outfit for Liam, the outfit is unlocked for Drake, Hana, and Maxwell in subsequent plays. * The Royal Holiday ** Everything paid for one spouse is unlocked for different spouses. * The Royal Heir, Book 1 ** Premium scenes with one spouse transfer to an alternate spouse, except for Chapter 1. ** Chapter 12: you will have to pay for each spouse's bridesmaid/groomsman/bestman outfit. * The Royal Heir, Book 2 ** ongoing * Hero, Book 1 ** Chapter 4: Superhero outfits must be bought again when play as a different gender. * High School Story, Book 1 * High School Story, Book 2 * High School Story, Book 3 ** Prom photobooth: purchase once ** Bonfire: purchase more than once if new activity ** Regardless of love interest, scenes not tied to a specific character require multiple purchases. For example, Chapter 8: pay each time to go to the traveling carnival with Michael, Emma, and Aiden. However, in Chapter 6, take a ride on Michael's motorcycle was "pay once". * High School Story: Class Act, Book 1 * High School Story: Class Act, Book 2 ** Purchasing male Rory's premium outfit does not unlock it for female Rory. * High School Story: Class Act, Book 3 ** ongoing * It Lives in the Woods ** Pay per Love Interest * It Lives Beneath ** Pay per Love Interest * Home for the Holidays ** Pay per Love Interest * Red Carpet Diaries, Book 1 and Book 2 ** Pay per Love Interest * Red Carpet Diaries, Book 3 * Perfect Match, Book 1 and Book 2 ** Pay per Love Interest ** However, any premium scenes purchased with Hayden Young that involve a new premium outfit are pay per gender. The exception is Book 1, Chapter 10 if you purchase the minor royalty outfit for yourself and get Hayden's outfit as a bonus. ** If you purchase one gender Hayden's First Date outfit in Book 1 then change Hayden's gender in Book 2, the outfit carries over. * Bloodbound, Book 1 and Book 2 and Dark Solstice ** Pay per Love Interest ** If the player changes the model for Adrian Raines and therefore his skin tone, his portrait fragment must be purchased again. * Bloodbound, Book 3 ** ongoing * Veil of Secrets ** Pay per Love Interest * America's Most Eligible: Season 10 ** Pay per Love Interest ** Chapter 20: Pay for Allies require additional purchase(s) if they are different allies. * America's Most Eligible: All Stars ** Chapter 2: Pay to remember trip with one Love Interest unlocks it for all Love Interests. * America's Most Eligible: Wedding Edition * Desire & Decorum, Book 1 ** Pay per Love Interest * Desire & Decorum, Book 2 * Desire & Decorum, Book 3 * Desire & Decorum: First Winter ** Chapter 1: Snowball fight pay once. * Across the Void ** Pay per Love Interest * Big Sky Country, Book 1 and Book 2 ** Pay per Love Interest * The Elementalists, Book 1 ** Pay per Love Interest ** Pay per Familiars / upgrades * The Elementalists, Book 2 ** Pay per Familiars / upgrades * The Elementalists: Winters Past * A Courtesan of Rome ** Pay per Love Interest * The Heist: Monaco ** All muscle, hacker, thief, grifter, and driver scenes/items are pay once, except for Chapter 16 driver scene, which is pay per love interest. * Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance, Book 1 ** Pay per Love Interest * Open Heart, Book 1 ** Pay per Love Interest * Passport to Romance ** Pay per Love Interest * Wishful Thinking ** Pay per Love Interest * Nightbound ** Pay per Love Interest ** If the player changes Nik Ryder's model and thus his skin tone, his monster tear must be purchased again in Chapter 15. * Platinum ** Pay per Love Interest * Sunkissed ** Pay per Love Interest * Bachelorette Party ** Pay per Love Interest * Mother of the Year ** Pay per Love Interest ** Changing from "exclusive" to "open" relationship or vice versa may require additional purchase to play previously purchased scene again. * Save the Date ** Pay per Love Interest * The Royal Masquerade ** ongoing ** Chapter 2: House dress is pay per House. ** Chapter 3: Cub is pay once even if you change Houses. ** Pay per Love Interest: if Kayden-only scenes are purchased, Hunter-only scenes must be purchased upon changing love interests. The exception is Chapter 12's "Chambers of Ultimate Desires"; if you purchased to see "all" non-love interests' chambers, you can see the one who is not your love interest (if Kayden is your love interest, you can visit Hunter; if Hunter is your love interest, you can visit Kayden.) ** Chapter 15: House dress is pay per House. * Baby Bump ** ongoing * Hot Couture ** ongoing * With Every Heartbeat ** ongoing * Blades of Light and Shadow ** ongoing Category:Blog posts